The End Brings Anew
by A Snowless Winter
Summary: The second coming of Darkness... The High Council of the Dark... Sora can't do this alone. With help, he may not even be able to overcome the Darkness. Who shall walk away this time?
1. And So It Begins

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kingdom Hearts, the characters, and places belong solely to Disney and Squaresoft. Even if you did try and get money from me, i'm poor regardless...   
Note: When a paragraph is indented, it means the scene changed to a different location..Usually.  
I also revised this story. Due to my personal beliefs, I added a bit more, and seperated your paragraphs for your pleasure!  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Not the Same...  
  
Pluto was gone. They had scoured the lone road, looking for Mickey's messenger dog, and had come up with absolutely nothing.   
  
"Thish ish is washte of time!" Donald exclaimed.   
  
His impatience obviously evident. Sora looked to Donald for a moment, and Goofy stood there, silent.   
  
Sora then spoke, "Donald. We need to find out what that note says! It may tell us where King Mickey and Riku are!"   
  
Donald's arms were folded, and his webbed feet were slapping the ground feveriously.   
  
"Ok, Shora, I guesh you are right."   
  
Goofy's big eyes were dazed off somewhere, and then he shook it once, and then rubbed his eyes, pointing to the horizon.   
  
"Gwarsh! There's Pluto!"   
  
In the distance, off the main road, was Pluto, squatting next to a tree, obviously relieving himself. They didn't care, they were too excited to. They all ran in a hurry to catch up to Pluto, in hopes of the dog not running away this time.   
  
They reached the hill Pluto was on quite quickly, and he was obviously having some trouble.   
"PLUTO!" Goofy and Donald yelled in unison.   
  
Pluto looked up, shocked, and he began to shake and sweat, confused as to what he was suppose to do. It could not just stop his business and leave. The message was still in it's mouth, creased from the constipation. Suddenly a tremendous waterfall of dog crap spewed out of Pluto, and the smell was overwhelming. Sora shut his eyes quickly, and covered his nose, his right hand gripping the Keyblade even tighter. Donald fell back, the smell shutting down his whole body. Goofy on the other hand was right next to Pluto, relieving himself as well, but just peeing.   
  
"Do you have no shame, Goofy?!" Sora exclaimed.   
  
Goofy quickly stopped, and pulled his pants back up. He then snatched the note from Pluto's mouth, and Pluto cowered a bit, but Goofy patted his head softly.   
  
"There there, Thank you Pluto!"   
  
Donald woke up quickly, the river of dog crap running down the backstretch of the hill.. Donald then was suprised to see that Pluto had not run.   
  
"Whersh the note, Goofee?!" Donald yelled.  
  
"Gwarsh, King Mickey is gone again.." Goofy unfolded the note so that Sora and Donald could read it:  
  
"Dear Goofy, Donald, and Sora...  
As you know, we were successful in sealing the Kingdom Hearts door. Thank you for your help, especially you Sora. Riku and I were then put in the middle of an all out war. Us, verses Heartless that have not seen a person with a heart in their whole meaningless existence. Riku and I fought side by side for two nights. We eventually escaped through a light portal, but we were seperated at the transition between the place where Kingdom Hearts was, and the place I am now. I have somehow managed to get back to the Magic Kingdom. Thus, how Pluto found this note, and I am sure you have reached here by now. But you will not find me here. I came back to a burning Castle, and Daisy and Minnie are missin---  
  
Donald blurted out in anger, "DAISHEE?! I'll kill em', I shware it! Letsh go!"   
  
Sora glanced to Donald. "There's still more, hold on.":  
  
--g. I am leaving to find them. I have picked up on a few clues. There's still a big concentration of Heartless activity around here, I don't know how they broke through, but they did. I have a feeling something much bigger is at hand now. I am not sure who, or rather what is behind this, but the Heartless are MUCH stronger, I cannot stress this enough. Stay away from the cast------"  
  
The bottom of the message was shredded, and messy writing as if Mickey was being attacked by something, undoubtedly the Heartless. Goofy turned around to look at Pluto, but he was gone. But something had replaced him, and was coming out a pool of darkness on the ground. It looked like the first Heartless Sora had defeated, but it was bigger. More muscular, better defined, and not as small and childish. It then let out a cry in an unknown tongue and many more began to form out of the ground, soon, the whole area was filled with Blackness. The Blackness of the Heartless. Sora quickly pulled the Keyblade infront of him, backing against Goofy and Donald. The Heartless sounded nearly demonic, and they seemed prepared to obliterate whatever stood in their destructive path. Sora quickly brought down the Keyblade onto the head of one of the Heartless, it's head then caved in, purple and black gases seeping out of the wound. It screamed in pain as it slashed at Sora, slicing across his cheek a bit. Donald quickly casted a Fire spell, one that had slowly grown stronger through the course of the months that had passed. It completely incinerated a whole line of Heartless, more just filling the gapping hole.   
  
Sora quickly grew angry, and wiped the warm, crimson blood off of his cheek. He then smirked a bit, feeling a hint of deja vu surround him. He then jumped to the same Heartless from earlier, and he quickly brought the blade down onto it's neck, and then spun a bit, bringing it into the side of it's head, Sora feeling the hard head. He then drove it through the stomach of the Heartless, it looked to Sora, as if pleaing for something or another, and it exploded into a shroud of purple and black haze and smoke. Sora jumped back before the terrible smell of the Heartless gas reached his nostrils.   
  
Another Heartless seemed to be angry towards the death of his comrade, as he stepped forward in hopes of completing what the other couldn't. Sora quickly casted a slightly weaker Fire spell, just a bit weaker then Donalds. It took most of the line, save a few Heartless. The hole was then filled again, and Sora grew tired. Goofy was already yelling, and toppling over surrounding Heartless with his shield, Sora then realized why Goofy seemed to get hurt so often.  
  
Sora sighed, not sure if they would make it out of here.   
  
"Shora! TRINITY!", Donald exclaimed.   
  
Sora looked to Donald, and almost had forgotten of the newest move that he had learned, and added to his arsenal. Sora looked at the rest of the Heartless, and knew it was the end of this little uprising. He flipped back a bit, and drove the Keyblade into the ground, grinning all the while. He danced a bit on the handle of the blade, trying to make the Heartless as mad as possible before their ending. Suddenly, a blinding light escaped the ground as Sora yanked the blade out of the ground, and the Heartless were torn apart, the coats of flesh and darkness ripping off one by one, the pain would have been unbearable, but unfortunately the process was finished within seconds.   
  
The whole army of darkness had completely vanished. Not a trace was left. Sora then straightened himself out, rubbing the gash on his cheek, and he finally put the Keyblade down to his side, and looked to Donald, a drop of blood dripping off the side of his face.   
  
"They are much stronger then the old ones. That first blow would have killed one easily if it had been the others. We need to be careful."   
  
Donald and Goofy nodded in agreement, and they took off towards the castle, the tip of it already in view.  
  
The journey to the castle had been an all out sprint. Staying in one place for too long would have caused another one of the situations that had peeked it's head earlier. Sora did not have the energy, nor the magic capabilities to be able to execute the Trinity everytime something like that occured. He already felt that the scene of that many Heartless would become an all too normal nightmare.   
  
Mickey was not exaggerating when he said that the Heartless had trashed the castle. It had looked as if it had been a couple days since the fight ensued. The fires to the castle had died down, and the smoke was just beginning to fade. There was no one around, and they searched around a bit looking for a SP to get off the Magic Kingdom. As they looked, they picked a few supplies they figured they'd need. After a bit they finally found the SP to call for their Gummi ship. They then boarded and headed off in the direction of Traverse Town.   
  
  
Sora got the sleep he had been waiting for ever since Destiny Island got destroyed. His dreams eventually turned into nightmares, his beloved forming into the Heartless, Kairi being torn away from him as soon as he got through the darkness to find her.   
  
"NO! KAIRI!"  
  
He sat up quickly, his eyes darting back and forth nervously, sweat running down his cheek and into the wound. It burned a bit, but he didn't heed the pain. He was in the back of the Gummi ship, boxes of food, and supplies stacked on high. He slowly arose to his feet, picking up the Keyblade off of the floor. He then grabbed an apple out of a box full of bright green apples, and made his way through the 4th cabin of the ship towards the cockpit. The first and second cabins were basically sleeping quarters, and a kitchen area. He was not sure how he had stumbled into the furthest cabin of the ship, when there were beds already set up. He shrugged and continued into the 3rd cabin. The 3rd and 4th cabins were for storage. He eventually reached the cockpit, Donald piloting the ship, and Goofy was messing around with his shield. Goofy then looked up to Sora.  
  
"Hyuck! Sora! You woke up! Golly, I hope you had a good sleep."   
  
Donald's eyes were steadily gazing out of the cockpit window. He has a childish smirk on his face as he shot down multiple enemy ships, and shot missiles into asteroids that were blocking his course.   
  
"Shora! We are awmosht to Traversh Town. We would have been there shooner but our warp drive bushted." Donald's eyes were still glued to the window.  
  
Sora nodded, and then smiled.   
  
"Well atleast I caught up on my beauty sleep. Remember! No frowning on the gummi ship!"   
  
Sora grinned the same grin he had done when he had first met Goofy and Donald.   
  
"Eeeeeeeeeeee.e..e...e..."   
  
The silence was a short one, soon followed by out of control laughter. Donald began to unintentionally jerk the Gummi ship around a bit, and Sora was laughing a bit too hard, dropping the apple core to the ground. Goofy himself was laughing too.   
  
They docked at Traverse Town, and started towards the main gate to the First District. A few people walked by to their own Gummi ships, there were about 4 total ships in the whole bay. But Gummi ships were quite expensive to build and purchase, luckily Goofy and Donald were part of the Magic Kingdom, Gummi ships were thrown to them. No one could afford them really. The big doors were pushed open by Sora as they walked in and looked about the place. What they witnessed astonished all of them. Traverse Town was...Empty. The people they had seen must have not had a world to begin with. No Moogles, no little boy by the mailbox, no lady by the Tavern, no nothing. It was a desolate as a desert.   
  
Donald impatient slapped his webbed feet at the ground, and it seemed to echo through through the alleys and the empty buildings. Sora looked to Donald, and began to speak.   
  
"Does it make any sense..Us..Being here? Now that the worlds are restored, everyone should be at their worlds. This place is only here to give a refuge for those who lost their world to the Heartless."   
  
Donald shrugged a bit.   
  
"I dunno."   
  
Goofy looked to the two, and opened his mouth to speak.  
  
"Hyuck. Since the Heartless are back, won't that mean people will begin to flee again? And come back here?"   
  
Sora and Donald stood there in awe, just gazing at Goofy. It had been the wisest thing Goofy had said since Sora had met him. And it was still the wisest thing Donald had EVER heard him say, and Donald and Goofy were childhood friends. The silence washed over them all, and then the laughter ensued. The once lively Traverse Town now erupted with laughter...   
  
15 minutes had passed and Donald was still rolling around on the ground trying to catch his breath. Sora helped Donald up, patting him on the back.   
  
"Ok, so. What do we do now?"  
  
"You do nothing. You just wait for the end."   
  
The voice had come out of the shadows. Demonic red eyes gazed out of the darkness and a low laugh began. Sora glared towards the one cloaked by the shadows, Bringing the Keyblade up imfront of him, feeling security in the blade. Goofy was already at his side, Donald had walked back to pick up something. Sora wasn't sure what, but it didn't matter at the moment.   
  
"You pathetic fools. Just because you have 'defeated' Ansem, you now think you can defeat me? I BROUGHT ANSEM TO DARKNESS!"   
  
Sora was in no mood for dialogue. He had enough of it. He dashed towards the man, lifting the Keyblade high in the air, and suddenly, thoughts of Kairi flew through his mind, and his mouth spoke without his consent.  
  
"THIS IS FOR KAIRI!"   
  
Sora lunged imto the air at the stranger, feeling invincible for that moment in time. He was jumping at the man, his Keyblade raised above his head.  
  
"ARGHHHHHHHH!"  
  
Sora's yells of violence were stopped abruptly by a fist of iron that had somehow made it's way to his face. Sora felt something in his face crack, and he felt the blood seep down into his mouth. The bitter, warm blood. He then fell out of the air, landing on his neck, and holding his face with his left hand, still holding onto the Keyblade with his right. He shook it off and rolled back into a crouch, blinking wildly in hopes of finding some sort of relief. Donald and Goofy ran to him quickly, helping him up, and pulling him back a bit.   
  
The man's hand retracted as he hovered out of the shadows of the building. Sora was a bit out of it, his right eye beginning to roll back. Donald casted a healing spell, and slowly, Sora's consciousness came back. Sora then looked up to see the man. He even looked worse then Ansem had, his eyes almost all red. He wore a long solid black trench coat, nothing seemed to be decorating it. He held an orb of some sort, as he slid it into his right pocket. The black bangs slowly were pushed off of his face as he hovered closer towards the three. He was a fairly tall man, and had two long, what looked like steel, swords sheathed at both his hips. The man grinned, and snapped his fingers, 3 new species of Heartless coming out of the ground, 4 to a specie. Then a whole army of the other Heartless they had encountered at Magic Kingdom's road.   
  
"I'll see you in the Darkness, Sora." Then man disappeared, autumn leaves falling from the air where he once was.   
  
The Army of the Heartless were all screaming, and tearing away at their own skin, like some unknown force was holding them back from advancing towards the trio. Sora quirked an eyebrow, as some sort of invisible wall flickered on and off through his eyes, he then extended his neck to investigate more. Then a blurred image began to appear in Sora's eyes, and there was Riku, holding back the whole army, his muscles and vains were popping out as he strained to talk.   
"Sora! Go!"   
  
The Heartless were screaming, and looked confused as to why they couldn't go anywhere. Riku then disappeared from Sora's sight again, but Sora still saw that the flickering wall remained, but the flickering grew weaker. Sora decided it was best to go. He then backed away slowly, and the shuffling soon evolved into a sprint towards the main gate, the sounds of Goofy and Donald's feet behind him were the only thing he could hear.   
  
The sound of glass shattering pierced all of their ears, as the Heartless screamed louder, and the main gate seemed to be getting further. He turned around to see the Heartless at an all out dash, not only were they stronger, they looked absolutely hideous, and they were faster. Sora wanted to fight them so badly, he wanted to get rid of those...Those wretched things that had destroyed his island. But he also knew there was a difference between courage, and intelligence, and this was not a fight he would walk away from. Sora slammed into the main gates shoulder first, ignoring the pain that shot through his arm. He stumbled back a bit, feeling the breath and the cold scrape that a Heartless had given him. He was cut down his back, and he felt the blood run down a bit before soaking into his shirt, and he spun, slamming the Keyblade's most outer end onto the head of the Trajode. They had decided to just name the Heartless they saw at the Magic Kingdom "Trajode's", for no apparent reason. He felt the skull of the Trajode crack at the Keyblade, as Goofy and Donald then slammed into the gate's, opening them. They pulled Sora through, and Donald casted a monster of a Graviga spell at the Heartless, Sora hearing the cracking of bones, and the screams of frustration as they slammed the doors shut, hoisting a nearby piece of wood through the handles.   
  
They then all ran towards their Gummi Ship, but Sora was silent, the only thought crossing his mind was, "...Riku." 


	2. The Meeting

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ok, so I revised this one as well. Enjoy.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: The Meeting...  
  
  
"Ugh.. Donald...Do you know where we are going?" Sora asked politely, as the Gummi ship flew past some asteroids, trying not too seem to impatient.   
  
"OF COURSCH I KNOW!" Donald yelled, he seemed to be irritated that Sora would even question his knowledge as to where they were going.   
  
Goofy was passed out on the floor. The thing no one knew about Goofy was that..Well.. He grew tired...Well..Rather quickly. One moment he'd be bright eyed, and talkative, and the next, he'd be out cold. After almost every big battle, he was sleeping under a tree, or a light pole, or somewhere.   
  
Donald began humming to himself, resisting the urge to slap Goofy in the face for his snoring.   
"DONALD! LOOK OUT!" Sora yelled.   
  
The Gummi ship slammed into an asteroid, Goofy jumping out of his sleep, dashing at Donald with his shield, his eyes closed, and just yelling weird things,   
  
"Moon Pie Dash!" Goofy exclaimed as he ran into Donald with his shield.   
  
"OW! Goofee!"   
  
Donald turned on the autopilot, and he quickly retaliated with a swift kick to the groin. That ended Goofy's assault quickly.   
  
Goofy moaned, the shield dropped to his side, as he doubled over, burying his elbows in his groin.   
  
"Ugh. Gwarsh Donald, there was no need for that.."   
  
Donald was rubbing his head from where Goofy had hit him, and Sora was running around the back cabins of the ship, laughing, trying to get the cramp out of his side. He came back panting, and trying to get his words out without laughing.   
  
"Ohhh.. Oh.. So.."   
  
His cheeks bulged a bit, with the breath of laughter that he was holding in.   
  
"Where...Exactly...Arrrr...Arr..Are.... We....Going..."   
  
Sora's eyes now bulged out, and his cheeks puffed to the point of an explosion. He couldn't hold it in anymore, and he let out the biggest laugh ever heard by any of them. Goofy and Donald were not laughing this time, for they were the subject to ridicule. Sora quickly realized it wasn't THAT funny, and he took on an apologetic look.   
  
Donald jumped back to the seat, turning off the autopilot, and then he pointed to a tiny little planet.   
  
"There! Thatsh where it ish!" Donald seemed pretty astonished himself that there actually was a planet.   
  
"What...Is it?" Goofy said, slowly straightening himself up from the prior attack.   
  
"Thatsh the plash we are goin Goofee... Pine Haven."   
  
None them were really sure how Donald managed to get them here, Donald wasn't even sure, he was only happy that he found it. And he knew it was Pine Haven by the appearance..   
  
"Wait a minute Donald.. How did you find out about this place?"   
  
"Well. When we reached Traversh Town, right before you had that confrontashon, I found a note on the ground. Cid wrote to where they would be after the worldsh are reshtored."   
  
Sora kept up quite nicely, while Goofy..Well..Goofy had passed out again. Donald glared to Goofy's sleeping body, and he quickly smacked him in the head with his staff. Goofy awoke this time, calmly rubbing his head.   
  
"Gwarsh. Sorry guys, hyuck!"  
  
15 minutes later, they docked. This town center seemed to be a bit more lively then the last, and everything seemed to be more.. Hectic. They entered through the big steel bared doors, hoping they didn't somehow reach a prison. Inside of the gates brought a nostalgic wind to them, it immediately brought flashbacks of Traverse Town, the first time all three of them had seen each other. The music in the background only added to the sweet rememberance. There were even a few Moogles running around a statue of two warriors running at each other with swords raised that was placed in the middle, obviously taking the place of the tree that was in Traverse town. There was no open sided bar this time, but there was a little Tavern, off to the right, next to it a few supply shops, a grocery store, a currency office, and a post office. Indeed, Pine Haven had everything you need in a town. There were no stairs, it was all level. It was the afternoon, and they all were tired, but they first had to find Cid and the others. They began walking and suddenly they heard someone call out.   
  
"Sora!"   
  
The trio turned around, and there was Cid. Sora smiled, it was one of the best sights he had seen in awhile, Cid was the one of the first people he had met outside of the Destiny Islands. He had offered to take care of him, and Sora had a warm place in his heart for him for that.   
Sora ran up to him, Donald and Goofy trailing behind. He was outside a small house, it looked comfy enough. Sora looked around a bit to see if he saw Cloud, or Squall, or Aerith and Yuffie and Tifa anywhere... For a moment, Kairi and Riku flashed in his eyes, standing behind Cid, waving and smiling. Sora's grin widened, and then they disappeared, along with his grin. He blinked a bit, and then looked to Cid.   
  
"Where are the others?"   
  
"Oh, they're inside. They are all pretty tired from the ride. This is where we came after the worlds were restored. I knew that the Heartless had some activity still, it almost felt like after the worlds were restored, they got stronger. I could feel it in the air. So we all decided this would be the meeting grounds if something were to happen. This town is completely rid of Heartless, probably the only one that exists. It's pretty much our safe haven."   
  
Sora then nodded, and Donald suddenly remembered Daisy. He was so sure that the Magic Kingdom could not be overrun by Heartless that he kept forgetting that Daisy and Minnie were in trouble.   
"C'mon Shora! We need to get the resht and go! Daishee ish waiting!"   
  
Sora stood there, and nodded, then replied softly, "She's ok, Donald. I'm sure of it. We cannot go storming everywhere. The Heartless have gotten stronger, we must catch up on our rest, and somehow get stronger."   
  
Goofy looked around the place for a moment, and then walked inside Cid's house quietly, his head hung low. Sora looked to Donald, and Donald gave him a shrug, and followed in after Goofy. Cid led Sora inside after. They stepped into a small hallway, a small bathroom to his left, two bed rooms on the right side, and the kitchen straight ahead, Goofy stepped into the bathroom, while Donald waited for Sora and Cid in the kitchen. They made there way to the end of the hall, and looked around the kitchen.   
  
"Hey Cid, do you have anything to eat? I'm starving!"   
  
Cid nodded, pointing to the pantry, and Sora had no problem indulging himself.   
  
Donald turned to see the living room, where the others remained. Cloud and Aerith were sitting down on a two seated couch, Cloud resting his chin in the butt of his sword. Aerith's head resting quietly on his shoulder. Cloud's nose, and mouth were hidden by the crimson colored scarf around his neck. Leon and Yuffie and Tifa were standing in a circle right next to the T.V. Leon had a cup in his hand, and Tifa was giggling at something. They all stopped what they were doing to greet Sora and Donald.   
  
"Hello Sora..." Leon said.   
  
Sora turned around, and grinned with three bags of chips, a bottle of dip, cheese, ham, cheese wiz, and a 6 pack of soda dangling from his pinky.   
  
Leon then raised his cup towards Sora, and then he nodded to Donald. Yuffie and Tifa didn't say anything, but there warm eyes and smiles said enough. Cloud nodded towards the two, not wanting to disturb Aerith in her sweet slumber.   
  
Sora took a seat at the kitche, sprawling all the junk food out across, beginning to eat.   
  
Donald looked at all the food, and blarred, "SHORA! SHARE THE WEALTH!"   
  
Donald sat down, grabbing a can of soda, and a bag of chips, Sora already had a stack of excess chip crumbs that had fallen out his mouth on the counter, his eyes closed, and humungous smile on his face, as he drunk, ate, and dipped.   
  
Goofy finally came out the bathroom, the sounds of water flushing still escaping the bathroom. He was still zipping up his pants, and he walked to greet the rest, all of them nodding to Goofy as well.   
  
Goofy responded, "Hyuck! Hey guys!"   
  
He then sat down next to Donald, who had a mouth full of chips. He didn't bother eating though. The rest of the day was spent pretty much hanging around, and discussing the problems at hand...  
  
In the morning, Cid awoke to the smell of bacon, and eggs, and pancakes. He quirked his brow, and got out of bed, throwing a shirt on, and coming out the room, the cold tile burning his feet. He shut the door quietly, and walked outside, seeing Goofy and Donald jumping around the kitchen, white powder filling the air, and the cries of clanging pans escaping the kitchen.   
  
Cid began to laugh as he neared the disaster that only could be obtained by supplying Goofy and Donald with cooking utensils.   
  
A glob of pancake batter flew from the far left, nailing Cid in the face, followed by Donald's laughing. Cid peeled it off of his face, throwing it in the nearby trash. Goofy had an apron on, and he was preparing the plates, and silverware.   
  
"Hyuck! Mornin' Cid! Breakfast will be right up!"   
  
Cid nodded quietly, and Donald was doing something or another with the pans, and batter was flying in the air.   
  
Cid ran his hand through his hair, as he looked over to the couch, Cloud and Aerith sleeping soundly together, and Leon, Yuffie, and Tifa all sprawled out across the floor, and on the remaining sofa. He didn't know where Donald and Goofy had slept, probably in the other room with Sora.   
  
The night had been a long one, Cid and the others telling Goofy, Sora, and Donald about Hallow Bastion in the early days, and what happened when they went back. Sora had seemed to be getting quieter as the night progressed though, no doubt that young girl on his mind. What was her name again..Oh right..Kairi. He'd assumed she went back to the Island, the one which Sora couldn't return to until he had completely eliminated the Heartless. It was a sad situation, but the Heartless were a threat that had to be dealt with.   
  
About an hour of reading into the new "Gummi Racer" magazine, the majority of the others awoke, excluding Tifa.   
  
Sora was very quiet at breakfast, yet his appetite was still there. Donald and Goofy admired their work from afar, and Tifa soon awoke and ate some as well.   
  
"Cid.. Do you think I could somehow find a way back to Destiny Island?" Sora questioned.   
  
"I am not familiar with it, but, I am sure there is a way Sora. Is that where you are from?"   
  
Sora nodded quietly, thoughts of Kairi intoxicating his normal thought process. Cid looked to Sora for a moment, before finishing up the pancake on his plate. Aerith looked up, wiping her mouth off.   
  
"Is that where Kairi went back to?"   
  
Sora looked to Aerith now, and nodded after a bit. Aerith then did the same, and picked up her plate, and Cloud's, who was sitting still with his eyes closed.   
  
Leon then spoke quickly, and directly...  
  
"Ok Sora. Here's the story. One "Kefka" is supposedly the Emperor of Darkness, he rules over all, he is the one who tells EVERYTHING that is Dark what to do. He is the overlord, you may say. We do not know of his location, we hardly know how he looks."   
  
Sora suddenly remembered the man he had confronted at Traverse Town.   
  
"I think i've seen him..."   
  
Everyone in the table cried, "What?!"   
  
Sora nodded, and then spoke,   
  
"Yeah. He told me Ansem was a fool.. And..He didn't talk much, I could feel the power from him though. He was wearing a black trench coat, he had...Weird...Red..Eyes.. And he had two swords I think, and black hair. Other then that, I don't remember, he knocked me out pretty badly."   
They all grew silent, and then Leon spoke again,   
  
"Hm.. I'm glad your ok Sora, but we are not sure if this is the man. God only knows how many people like that are under the control of the Heartless... Anyhow, Cid has been working a ship that can carry us all. And we have a few people in mind to help us wage war on the Heartless. But the great thing is Cid has created this gummi block that has a map of all the different Galaxies, and their worlds. It has taken years to finish, but he is done, with the exception of a few minor adjustments that may need to be made. He could find your island, and maybe, get you there. We leave this afternoon. However. we will not be staying put anywhere, so I suggest you gather what you need."   
  
Leon then stood and left the table, Sora suddenly feeling a rush of happiness, confusion, and complete fear wash over him. He was not sure what might lie ahead, but whatever it was, it was worth it... He was going to see Kairi again. 


	3. The Departure

Chapter 3: The Departure  
  
  
  
Sora had tried to rest up before they departed for wherever it was they were going. It seemed Cid knew alot about..Well..Anything. So, Cid was gonna pilot. Sora couldn't sleep, he laid in the bed with his futile attempts to doze off. Kairi was racing through his mind, and he couldn't shake it..  
  
"Ah. It's no use."   
  
Sora quickly leaned up on the bed, and then jumped to his feet, stretching his arms in the air and yawning. He then walked outside, to see piles of supplies, and Cid leaning up against a stack of boxes, wiping the sweat off of his head with a rag.  
  
"Ehy, Sora! I see you have risen, couldn't sleep, huh?"  
  
Sora wiped his eyes, and silently nodded, walking over to the rest. He peered out the window to see Leon and Cloud sparring. He opened the door, and leaned up against the door frame, looking at them. Leon looked to Sora, and smiled.  
  
"Hey Sora, caught up on your beauty sleep ye-----"  
  
He was cut short by Cloud's enormous blade slicing down inches from his face.   
  
"HEY! No fair! It's over!" Leon leaped into the air, and Cloud did the same, and they both drove their swords into the ground, a humongous explosion erupting, and knocking them both a good couple feet back, and Sora was thrown back in the house, the walls shaking, and the door slamming shut.   
  
"Yeesh. They play rough." Sora mumbled. He then stood up, brushing himself off, and walked to Donald and Goofy who were fighting over the remote.   
  
"NO GOOFEE!! I WASH WASHING THAT!" Donald yelled, as he jumped up, snatching the remote from Goofy in mid-air.  
  
"Gwarsh Donald. No need to get violent." Goofy succumbed and rested his head on his hands and began to doze off, while Donald flipped it back to some action movie.  
  
Cid began to pick up and carry the boxes outside to the dolly.   
  
"Ehy! Sora! Gimme a hand here, will ya?" Cid pleaded..  
  
Sora nodded, having nothing better to do, and he was obliged to help as he picked up two boxes of canned food. He followed Cid out to the ship. Cid spoke as they walked.  
  
"Sora, you have been looking a bit troubled... What's wrong?"  
  
"It's Kairi. I keep thinking about her, y'know? It's driving me nuts, and now that I may finally be able to be with her for sure, I don't know what to think. I think i'm in love, Cid."   
  
Cid began to laugh, and then replied,   
  
"Sora... How old are you?"   
  
"14... But 15 soon."  
  
"Yeah, responsibilities come at 15. You can finally...Legally.." Cid laughed, then continued. "You can finally legally get your Gummi Ship permit."  
  
"Eh, I don't care. I already fly!"  
  
They both laughed, and then pushed themselves through the main gates, and headed down the row of Ships. They came to the last spot, a big, almost Star Destroyer from Star Wars big. Well. Not that big, but it was still massive. Cid hit a button on his side, and the bay door opened, and they waited there for a few seconds as the door came down.  
  
"Oooh." Sora was in complete awe. "This..Is...OUR ship?"  
  
"Mm Hm. This is my baby." Cid ran his hand along the interior as he hoisted the box onto his left shoulder.  
  
"It took me quite a while to perfect, and it's almost perfected."   
  
He walked to a door, and hit a few buttons on a panel next to it. door slid up into the ceiling, and they walked into an empty room, save a few empty shelves, and a hatch, which probably was a garbage shoot. Cid walked a far as he could back, and stacked the box he was carrying in the corner, Sora laid his two atop.  
  
"Well Cid, I have to say. I'm impressed. Can't wait to see this baby in action." Sora then made childish fight combat gestures with his hand.   
  
"So, about..Kairi.. How long have you known her?" Cid questioned.  
  
"Just about my whole life. She came to the island when I was 5, and we have been as close as ever since, along with Riku." Sora replied.  
  
"Ahh... I once had a girl I loved." Cid then stood silent. "Eh, that doesn't matter now, let's get back and get the others to help us stock."  
  
Sora and Cid then headed back to the house, asking the rest to help load. It took less then half an hour from there, what, with Cloud and Leon acting crazy and all.   
  
"Hey Cloud! I bet I could get more boxes to the Gummi ship then you, and quicker too!" Leon said to Cloud.  
  
"Hmph." Cloud was a quiet one, but just as competitive nonetheless. Leon and Cloud always seemed to be having a friendly competition for some reason. They both met each others gaze, and then dashed off towards the last of the boxes, taking what was left, which just so happened to be eight, 4 a piece they took, and off they sprinted, trying to trip, and slam each other down, in order to get ahead of the other.  
  
"Hah!" Leon yelled as he tried to plant a foot in front of Cloud's.  
  
"Wha?" Cloud jumped over Leon's foot, and planted both his own feet on Leon's chest, springing off of it with ease. Leon stumbled back a bit, and then tripped over a loose brick in the ground, as he fell on his back. The boxes stayed shut, but the were dented on impact. Cloud landed a good 10 feet away, and then sprinted through the gates to the ship.   
  
"Cheap son of a---"  
  
"HEY! LEON! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!" Sora, with Donald and Goofy behind, Cid walking with the three girls, made their way toward him. Leon nodded, and sat up, picking up the 4 boxes, and waited for the rest to catch up.   
  
"Sora, I see you are ready.." Leon stated.. Sora nodded to Leon, and then grew silent. Cid walked behind Sora, resting a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Ok, we are all ready, right Leon?"  
  
Leon nodded.  
  
"Ok, let us be off!" They all left through the main gates, and boarded the ship, Sora not sure how to feel at this point. He knew one thing. It was gonna be a crazy ride. 


	4. Lost Beyond Words

Chapter 4: Lost Beyond Words  
  
  
  
The crowd was rushing out the stadium, cheering, and talking, the drunk stumbling onto the road.   
"Man! That was one of the best games ever!" one man remarked.  
  
"I know! Did you see that last goal? It was amazing!!!" the other replied.  
  
The man awaited his friend by a light pole, as the crowd's wave got smaller by the minute. He was in a Crimson Red suit of some kind, and he had a long, broad, sleek sword sheathed on his back. He had black hair, the majority combed back, and small silver highlights.   
  
"Auron!"   
  
A gritty voice yelled out, as a shirtless man walked out, clearly built, tan, and rough looking. He had a headband on, and a blitzball under his left arm. The crowd rushed him, holding out pads, and pens, yelling:  
  
"JECHT! JECHT!"   
  
He pushed them aside, a few stumbling, as he made his way to his friend by the lightpole.   
  
"Hello Auron." Jecht, was obviously the man's name, and he hugged Auron, smiling.   
  
"Good to see you buddy." Jecht said.  
  
Auron nodded quietly, embracing Jecht a little bit.  
  
"It is good to see you as well. That's probably the best blitzball game I have ever seen you play, Jecht. The Ronso didn't stand a chance."  
  
Just then, the whole Ronso team walked out, pointing to Jecht, a few raising the middle finger as they went on towards their ship. Jecht smiled, and then looked back to Auron.   
  
"Thanks Auron, that means alo--  
  
Jecht's sentence was cut short, and Auron raised a thick brow towards the weird ending.   
  
"Uh, Jecht?" Auron motioned for more dialogue.  
  
Jecht's eyes rolled back a bit, as he grunted, and Auron looked down to his stomach, a dark claw of some sort pierced straight through, squirming. Jecht fell over, and there was a Heartless, as it pulled it's claw out of Jecht. Auron looked shocked, and then his eyebrows narrowed, as he glared at the black beast, and the Heartless screamed in it's foreign tongue, and Auron grew angry with rage.  
  
"What the hell?!" Auron quickly brought the thick sword from his back with his right hand, his left assuming a "Hold It" position in front of his face.  
  
"Let's do this..." He mumbled as he jumped at the beast, bringing the sword through it's body, smooth, like knife through butter, cutting it in a nice half. The heartless screamed, as it was cut in half, and then it exploded into a purple and black gas.   
  
Auron suddenly felt a cold surge of pain in his back, as he spun, to see 6 more Heartless, one with his own blood dripping off of it's claws. It's head was gone in an instant, as it exploded in purple and black gas as well, joining it's other comrade in eternal Hell. Auron quickly jumped back, as he was only hammered down again, turning to see what had hit him. A set of 5 Heartless now behind him, he gasped not sure what to do. The screams were beginning to ring his ears, and he couldn't concentrate as they lunged forth at him. He brought the butt down on the nearest one, it's head cracked, and it exploded, three now ontop of him, scratching at his stomach, and his face as they tried to rip open his flesh. His glasses shattered, and he grew even more rageful. Everything grew silent then, except for the screaming Heartless.  
  
The screeches became so high, Auron felt like his ears were about to explode. The adrenaline then finally kicked in, and Auron exploded from a crouching position, to standing straight up, 3 Heartless impaled upon his sword now. They all exploded at once, as Auron's attire helped guard his nose from the potentially harmful gases. He was beat up pretty badly, the warm blood ran down his face. He then dashed off, slaying what was in need to be slain as he made his way away from the Blitzball stadium, and towards Jecht's house.  
  
  
Cid fumbled with the control panel of the EastWind.  
  
"Hmm.. if I remember correctly, it should--"  
  
A small 3-D map appeared above the small screen, as it rotated, 5 main selections occuring. Cid placed his finger on the "Sector 3" selection, and it brought up some random worlds Cid obviously knew a bit or two about.  
  
"Eh. No Zanarkand."   
  
He then hit a small button, and the map receeded back to the main menu. He then touched the "Sector 2" selection, and a new map opened up, one different looking from the "Sector 3" one.  
  
"Ahhhh! Zanarkand!" Cid quickly punched in a few buttons, and the engine seemed to clunk out.   
  
"Ehrm.." He stood from his seat, and looked at the rest who were just standing around. Leon and Cloud were probably talking about destroying something, Tifa, Aerith, and Yuffie were all giggling, and talking about girly things. Although, Yuffie seemed a bit isolated. And Sora, Donald, and Goofy were all eating. Cid spoke outloud so everyone could hear.  
  
"We are now departing for Zanarkand. I need to make a few adjustments to the engine, or..Something. Anyhow, I suggest you all find a secure place to be when we go." Cid then walked back to the engine room, as the rest of them just sat down wherever, and continued their conversations. A couple moments later, screams of frustration were heard from Cid, such as   
  
"WHY WON'T THIS THING WORK?!"  
  
and  
  
"SOMEONE IS GOING TO DIE!"  
  
Then the sound of a foot kicking metal was heard, followed by a scream of agony, and then the acceleration of the engine. Cid quickly ran past the rest out of the engine room, and jumped in the pilot seat, panting, all the rest, looking at him, worried.  
  
"Sorry guys, some minor malfunctions. We are on task now."  
  
Cid then hit a few buttons, and the stars seemed to elongate as they took off into warp drive. After that was just a blur, and they were at Zanarkand. Cid then breathed hard, everyone catching their breath now.  
  
"Ok... Now..That...We...are..Here. We cannot land anywhere, there is no place to land, so I'm gonna hover a bit off the ground, any volunteers to pick up Auron?"   
  
Cloud and Leon met gazes again, and both of their hands shot up. Cid then nodded, and hovered down next to the stadium, seeing the place was overrun by the Heartless.  
  
"Yeesh, be careful you two, it looks like the Heartless have gotten here."  
  
Leon and Cloud grinned, and then Leon leaned over, with a serious demeanor.  
  
"Ok, you beat me last time. But, whoever kills the most Heartless this time is the REAL champion." Leon implied to a Heartless slaughtering match.  
  
"Sounds good." Cloud replied, as he prepared himself for the mission. Cid then looked back to the two, wondering what they could be talking about, and then he nodded, the bay opening. Leon and Cloud ran off towards it, and jumped out, landing in a crouch. Looking for their first victim, as the search for Auron began.   
  
  
Auron finally reached the house of Jecht, it seemed like he did not see a normal human, since he saw them flee from the Stadium. But that couldn't be, Zanarkand was a VERY, VERY populized city. He kicked in the door, and looked around for his flask that he had left there from earlier. He found it on a nearby desk, and quickly uncapped it, and sent the burning alcohol down his throat. He breathed hard out of his throat now, as he put the cap back on, and put the flask inside his coat.   
  
"Where are you..." he mumbled towards the Heartless. He heard the sound of them being spawned outside, and he sighed. They soon reared their ugly faces, and Auron lunged at them as they tried to come through the door. He drove the blade through the 4 that were in-line, and he pulled out, turning his back to them as they exploded. Soon, they broke in the windows, and were crawling through from every direction. He could have sworn he killed as much Heartless as there were people in all of Spira. He finally gave up, the numbers too overwhelming. He laid his sword down, the Heartless now slowing down because he was not wielding the sword. Auron began to hear distant battle cries, and explosions, and laughter. It began to increase in volume, and then the Heartless started to scream, obviously not pleased, as they swung their heads around, looking for the source of the noise.   
  
"It....Er." *BOOM*  
  
"HA!' *BOOM*  
  
"its over" *BOOM*  
  
"take this!" *BOOM*   
  
"IT'S OVER!" *BOOOOM!!!*  
  
"YOU GOTTA TRY HARDER THEN THAT!" *BOOOOOOOOM*  
  
Then the laughs began, and Auron was distrubed as to why this situation would bring joy to anyone. The Heartless that were in and around Jecht's house suddenly left, and then, the two men's voices were heard, and explosions occured. Auron was on the brink of passing out, the crimson blood soaking his shirt. He began to feel cold, and his vision began to distort itself. The noises grew softer, and softer, until everything was just a void.   
  
"Uhh..' He moaned a bit trying to retain his train of thought. Then two blurs suddenly appeared in his eyes, he heard some distorted noises, and he saw lips moving. He same two enormous swords, as his vision flickered back in for a moment, he saw a Gunblade of some sort, and the other man was wielding an enormous blade.  
  
"What...The..?" Auron mumbled a bit.  
  
"Auron?" Leon questioned as he saw the man on the verge of passing out. Leon then looked to Cloud, and Cloud handed over a small bottle of pinkish liquid. Leon nodded, as Cloud heard the spawning of more Heartless, he dashed outside to greet them.   
  
"Here, drink this..." Leon put the potion up to Auron's lips, Auron fighting it at first, but realized he was too weak and tired to care. It took him a bit to swallow, but moments after it was all down, Auron could already feel himself coming back. His wound burned brightly for minutes after, as the healing process became rapid. His distorted vision was becoming clear again, as he saw the man, and his finer details. The noise also became understandable, instead of just a silence.   
  
"..ron..Auron..Auron? Are you ok?" Leon was looking down to Auron, scratching his head with his right hand, his other hand gripping the Gunblade that rested on his shoulder.  
  
"..Yes?.." Auron spoke, a bit stronger this time.  
  
"Good. Hello Auron, my name is Le--.." Leon paused for a moment, and debated whether or not it would be good to return to his former name. He sighed, and nodded, knowing that his World was ok for now, he then accepted his old name.  
  
"My name is Squall. I'm glad we've found yo--"  
  
The two of them looked over to a broken window, to see Cloud jump across, and bring his sword through the head of a Heartless, an explosion there after. Cloud was then slammed in the back by an Advanced Bandit, it seems all the Heartless from before the Resurrection(The world used to describe the world's being returned) had grown stronger, and changed a little bit. Thus the Advance tag. Except for the Trajode's, or the Advanced Shadows, alot of things had changed from their prior form. And it was just a shorter word to pronounce.   
  
Cloud stumbled forward a bit, and then swung his whole body around, his cloak in the delayed trail behind him. He slammed his sword into the side of the Bandit, only knocking it off it's balance a bit. He then jumped back, and then lunged forward, the dust kicking up from the ground. He came down upon the Bandit's head with the fury of Hell, as it's head caved in, and soon after, it exploded into the black and purple gas.  
  
"AHA!"   
  
Cloud landed softly, and turned to look through the window to the other two. Auron gave a half smile, and Squall realized that Cloud was beating him in the bet.  
  
"Auron! We leave now!"  
  
Auron picked up his own fairly big sword, and nodded to Squall. But before they could leave, 3 Bandit's had appeared behind Cloud. Cloud heard the spawn, and turned around in time to see the three rush into him. Cloud flew back from the force, and he was thrown through the window, and took out a bit of the wall as well, dry wall, dust, and glass shot up, as Cloud pulled the cloak around him in order to prevent any further damage. He rolled to Squall and Auron's feet, and they helped him up, Squall chuckling a bit.   
  
"Leon..." Cloud mumbled.  
  
"Squall... It's Squall now." Cloud was silent, and then realized that Leon had finally come to closure with the past.   
  
"Regardless, I AM beating you in the bet." Cloud grinned, and looked to the three Bandits who were glaring at them now. Cloud, Auron, and Squall all made eye contact, Auron already feeling his own rage for them. But he was not the competitive type, he was still in shock about Jecht. But he could not worry for now, he must escape this Hell..He must.   
  
They all dashed through the hole in the wall, and he signaled for them to stop.  
  
"I will take care of this." Auron spoke calmly.  
  
Squall and Cloud both looked at each other, and shrugged, smiling, sure that Auron could not have been as strong as they were.  
  
"..." Auron was silent, as he drew back his blade. The area around Auron grew dark, as black spheres and clouds hovered around the Blade now. He then brought it down with much force, driving it deep into the ground, a dark pocket opening up. Black spheres flowed out like a river, as they went throughout Zanarkand, hunting down the Heartless with a mind of their own. 5 black spheres drove into the Bambits infront of them, an enormous, black, explosion taking place. The Bandits' explosion was not seen, for the blackness overwhelmed it. The whole ordeal lasted about 20 seconds, after it was done, Zanarkand was silent. No more Heartless spawned, no more screams occured, no more nothing. Cloud and Squall had gotten owned.  
  
"Uhrm. Good job?" Squall searched for words that would hide his complete, and utter shock, and embarassment.  
  
"Heh." Cloud chuckled, nodding to Auron. "Indeed, Good job."   
  
Auron was a bit tired now, that consumed alot of energy. They then walked in silence to where Cid was waiting for them, slaying any Heartless that would have spawned, and bringing joy back to Squall and Cloud. The end tally was in favor of Cloud, again. They had kept track of their own Heartless Kills, and were honest about it.   
  
"Looks like I win again, huh Le..Squall?" Cloud was still trying to get used to the name.  
  
"..." Squall mumbled some gibberish, then, at that moment, the sky grew dark, and the thunder began. The rain drops began to smack at the ground, and at the three men, and it felt like someone was throwing marbles at them.  
  
"What the hell?" Auron mumbled, never seeing rain like this.   
  
Just then, an enormous black hole in the ground opened up, not too far away from them, and Cloud and Squall looked to Auron, to see if it was him doing it again.  
  
"...?" Auron shook his head silently, and then pointed to what looked like Blue hair that was the first to emerge from the pit... And Auron narrowed his eyes, knowing the person already.  
  
"...Seymour..."  
  
Cloud and Squall both raised an eyebrow, as Seymour's face became fully visible. The subliminal markings on his face, and the Guado style, was a dead giveawawy. Auron stepped forward, hoisting the sword on his shoulder.  
  
"SEYMOUR! IT'S YOU THAT IS CAUSING THIS?!'  
  
Seymour had not seen the three yet, but when Auron yelled, he slowly looked up, his eyes were blood red.   
  
"Hmmm..Yes...It is me... I have finally become THE DARKNESS! RULER OF THE HEARTLESS!" Seymour tilted his head back, and slowly elevated his palms, as Heartless were forged from the ground, the screams now able to be heard again.  
  
Cloud and Squall stood in their attack stance, no longer thinking about the bet, Auron stood in the same position. They were very close to the Gummi ship, as it hovered not 20 feet away, they could see Sora, and the rest peeking out, in disbelief. Sora put his hand up to the window, and Cid landed, not caring anymore, the bay opening, and the rest of them running out, Cid gripping a 12 gauge, and a speak on his back, Yuffie holding her extremely Large shuriken, and a small dagger in her other, Sora, Donald, and Goofy all running out as well, Sora's keyblade at his side. Aerith and Tifa watched the ship. Cid, Yuffie, Sora, Donald, and Goofy all came up behind Seymour, as he turned around to greet them.  
  
"Ahh. You must be the Keyblade bearer.." He was glaring at Sora.  
  
"Or rather, one of the three... Ah, your friend, Riku was it? Too easy. He fell too easily..." Seymour began to laugh then.  
  
"WHAT?! RIKU! HE'S OK! YOUR A LIAR!" Sora growled, and Cid puffed on a ciggerette, his Shotgun trained on Seymour.  
  
The Heartless were screaming at the people, but Seymour kept them binded to their spot. Cloud, Squall, and Auron, all joining the rest of the group, killing a few Heartless on the way, but staying away from Seymour. Seymour then grew angry, and his eyes began to swirl with Red and Black liquids.  
  
"YOU SHALL DIE HERE, FOOLS!" Seymour then hovered to the ground, and touched the ground with his wand, and everything turned black. The rest braced themselves for the battle, none of them sure if this would be the end. 


	5. Understanding in a Death

Chapter 5: Understanding in a Death  
  
"YOU SHALL DIE HERE, FOOLS!" Seymour then hovered to the ground, and touched the ground with his wand, and everything turned black. The rest braced themselves for the battle, none of them sure if this would be the end.   
  
Sora stepped forward a bit, and then looked to Auron.  
  
"Hi!" Sora forced a smile, as Auron chuckled, his blade still resting on his shoulder.  
  
"Hello." Auron replied. Nothing else was said, as something in the ground started to shake. Seymour laughed all the while, when a beast began to rear it's head. It seemed to have bandages on it's face, or something, but it's face was really disfigured. It had some sort of mohawk. It had not even come out to it's stomach yet, and it already towered above the rest of them. Sora grew weary, as he glared at the monster they were about to fight.  
  
"Hmph." Auron seemed displeased with the way the battle was going.  
  
"Do you know what that...THING is?!" Sora questioned Auron, who was slipping into his attack stance.  
  
"It's name is Anima. It's a summon. I'll explain later. We must destroy it now."   
  
Cloud and Squall were not making wagers this time, as they slipped into their attack stance as well. Donald and Goofy's knees were bucking, but they didn't run. Cid was just glaring at Seymour, gripping the shotgun tighter.   
  
Suddenly, the monster, Anima, let out a scream. Everyone covered there ears, as they watched the rocks and gravel around them crumble. Buildings began to crack, the road itself was opening up. Seymour seemed immune to the noise.   
  
"It ends here." Seymour blurted. Somehow, his voice was heard through the screaming, and even though they all had their ears covered.   
  
"LET'S GO!" Sora commanded, and they all advanced on the beast. Auron was the first to strike a blow. He did not see any legs, for the monster was still half way in the black ground. He wasn't even sure if it had legs. It screamed in agony as Auron continued to hack away. Although it was monstorous, it still could be hurt. Cloud jumped into the air, as his wing's sprouted.   
  
"Let us end this, Sora." Cloud flew at the face of Anima, and jammed the buster sword in the eye of Anima, as it was still screaming, it then pulled it's head back as Cloud pulled his sword out and try to get another hit. It then slammed it forward into Cloud. Cloud shattered under the force, being thrown back into the Gummi ship. He hit it hard, scaring Tifa and Aerith. He lay still, breathing heavily.  
  
Sora decided it was best to summon as well. Sora put his keyblade out, as if there was an invisible lock. He twisted it quickly, and a click was heard, then a blinding light occured, Seymour's eyes burning for that moment, as he screamed in pain. Then a mighty lion was seen next to Sora, it's eyes set on Anime.  
  
"Let's do this Simba!" Sora put his blade into the air, and concentrated, and energy surged in, and around the lion. Sora then opened his eyes calmly, and Simba took off, an onslaught of fast attacks coming at both Seymour and his monster. Anima was screaming, as Simba continually slashed at it. Simba then lunged into the air, scaling the side of Anime, who was bent over from the pain. In then executed the mightiest blow, and Anima was then destroyed. It was sucked back into the vortex from whence it came.  
  
Cloud moaned a bit, and then rolled to his stomach. Squall and Yuffie were already at Seymour. Yuffie flipped back as Seymour met her eyes, and she threw a shuriken at him. The shuriken punctured his right cheek, and he screamed again. He lifted the wand, and casted a fire spell towards Yuffie. Squall grabbed her by the arm, and jumped away as the ground exploded into hell fire. They dashed around Seymour, as the ground was set on fire wherever they stepped. Squall then threw Yuffie towards the rest, as he lunged towards Seymour. The blow was another mighty one as he brought the Gun Blade across Seymour's neck, and severed his head. Seymour seemed a bit suprised at first. He then slammed Squall down to his knees, and brought a wall of fire around him. The wound on his neck somehow healed up quite nicely.  
  
"You think you can defeat me... WELL DO YOU?! I got news for you, "hero". You can't win. The darkness shall prevail."   
  
Goofy and Donald ran up behind him, Donald casting his own spell on Seymour, Blizzaga. It seemed to just absorb into Seymour, as he turned around to look at the rest. Goofy then pulled the shield back and lunged forward, smashing it into Seymour face with great force. Seymour stumbled back a bit as his nose was broken. Squall then jumped up, and slammed the edge of the Gunblade into the back of Seymour's head, and Seymour's eyes opened in pain, and shock as he felt the blood trickle down the back of his head.   
  
"Wha?!" He was in shock, because he thought he could not be hurt. He finally felt the pain he had caused so many others.  
  
Sora then dashed at Seymour, exploding into the air, his own Blade lifted. He then landed at Seymour's feet, as Seymour looked down.   
  
"Hmph." Seymour seemed amused one so small could be the end of him.  
  
"Sora..Use what I taught you." Riku voice blurted out in Sora's head. "Ragnarok... It shall end this."  
  
"Riku?" Sora questioned the talking in his head. He then shook it off, and nodded.   
  
"Right! This ends now Seymour." Sora then jumped, thrusting the blade upward into Seymour's chin. Seymour jumped up a bit as Sora was already bringing it back down onto Seymour's stomach. Seymour then cringed, feeling the blood trickling out of his mouth. The others were silent as they watched Sora finally destroy Seymour. Seymour was falling towards the ground, his red and black eyes glaring at Sora with pure hatred, as Sora aimed the Keyblade at him. Suddenly, Sora shot back as waved of energy exploding out of the Keyblade, all swirling at Seymour. Seymour closed his eyes, as he knew this was the end. He felt the energy of light puncture his whole body, and he exploded, throwing everyone back with a lot of force. Sora was thrown into the Gummi ship, landing close to Cloud, Squall and Yuffie were slammed into a nearby building, both being knocked out immediately. Donald and Goofy also were slammed into the ground, as they were knocked out. Auron and Cid had tried to get out the way, but they were only knocked behind the ship. Seymour's explosion was insanely big. Not one person remained conscious. Aerith and Tifa finally peered out at the giant crater in the ground, and gasped.. Then, out of the crater, a small illumination occured, in the shape of a Keyhole.  
  
"Oh no.." Aerith said.  
  
"..." Tifa was silent. Then they ran out to meet everyone who had fallen.  
  
"Cloud!" Aerith ran to his side, as Tifa looked on, not wanting to watch Aerith and Cloud together. She walked over to Sora, and kicked him in the ribs.   
  
"Hey. Wake up. You have a world to save." She joked.  
  
Sora looked at her, his face bruised, and blood escaping his lips and nose.  
  
"I think I broke my arm..." He moaned slightly.  
  
Tifa took on a look of concern as she knelt down, catering to his arm.   
  
"Ouch. It looks so. I'll fix you up. Stay here. DON'T MOVE." The last two words were commanded, not requested. She ran off to wake the others, with the same strategy. A swift kick to the ribs. Soon, everyone was awake, and holding their ribs in pain. No one spoke, just moaned. Cloud finally got up after a bit, his wings receeding now.   
  
"Aerith..." He touched her face, and she helped him back up into the ship.  
  
Goofy and Donald rushed to Sora.  
  
"SHORA!" Donald shouted, aiming his wand towards Sora and casting a healing spell. Sora's arm began to crack, as the bone mended, and he screamed as the pain took over his whole body. The blood quickly dried up, and minutes later, he was fully healed, but too tired to move. Everyone sat down around Sora, and they all just remained quiet. The town of Zanarkand had been in disarray, all due to those heartless...  
  
Hours later they finally thought they were ready to move. Sora sat up slowly, rubbing his head. Tifa smiling sweetly towards him. Sora then quirked a brow towards her, and realized he had never seen her before, or even talked to her.   
  
"Uh? Guys... Where did she come from?" He was looking at Tifa.  
  
"I brought her with us." Cloud said.   
"She's from Hallow Bastion as well, she could be a great help to us."   
  
"Mm." Sora nodded. Then he looked to Auron.  
  
"You must be Auron! I've heard a bit about you from Cid!" Sora smiled again.  
  
"And you are?" Auron was motioning towards Sora.  
  
Donald and Goofy both cut in.   
  
"He's Sora!"  
  
Then Donald continued. "He shaved thish here planet, and many othersh. Heesh the Keyblade Mashter!"  
  
"Hm.." Auron smiled, and then patted Sora on the head.   
  
"You hold tremendous power, Sora. I shall protect you at all costs. Now tell me about these 'Heartless'. I think that's what they are called."  
  
Squall then walked up, seeming to know the most about the species.  
  
"The Heartless. Those who lack the Heart. The most important asset in a caring being. They have no conscious, they have no soul, they only hunger hearts. Every world has a Heart at it's core. As soon as the Heartless find the core, they will devour it, and the world will be destroyed. But the worlds will all be restored if they are destroyed after the Door of Light is shut. It seems as though the door has been opened again. It hasn't even been a month yet, and it is opened again. That is why we left Hallow Bastion, and came for your help. The Heartless have gotten much stronger then what they used to be, new species are popping up, and it's just a big mess. We do not know who the "Lord of Darkness" or "Overlord" or whatever you want to call him, is, but he is the key to destroying the Heartless for good."  
  
Auron then refered back to an earlier statement he had heard Squall say.   
  
"ALL world's have a keyhole? Kind of like that?" He pointed to the Keyhole that had appeared in the bottom of the crater.  
  
Everyone turned their heads, and Squall spoke.   
  
"Oops. Didn't see that one. Sora, you know what to do."   
  
Sora nodded, and stood up, stretching, walking to the crater. He then materialized the Keyblade in his hands, as he glared at the Keyhole. Materializing had become a useful trick he had learned. He then jumped over the crater aiming the Blade point at the hole, and a beam shot out, right into the Keyhole. It glowed for a moment, and then the sound of something locking occured. He landed on the other side of the deep crater. He then jumped, and glided back to the others as the hole vanished.   
  
"Done!" he said with a smile on his face.  
  
The others nodded to him. Then Cid spoke.  
  
"Let us be off. We still have a few more people to pick up."  
  
Everyone ran off to the Gummi ship, and Sora walked up second last, his head hung low. He mumbled a bit.  
  
"Riku...Where are you?"  
  
Auron looked at Sora for a moment, for he had stayed behind a bit. And then he felt sympathy, for bearing the Keyblade was a burden. He then followed in after, and the bay closed. They were off to somewhere new, which meant. New problems... 


	6. Toy Hunting

Chapter 6: Toy Hunting  
  
  
"Some fight, eh Sora?" Cid was leaning against the wall as Donald piloted the Eastwind towards their next location.  
  
"Mmm." Sora wasn't really into talking right now. Although, Seymour and Anima hadn't given too much resistance, that fight could have just as easily wound up disasterous. The thoughts began to overwhelm his brain.  
  
"What if we-" Sora was interrupted by Squall.  
  
"There is no what if, Sora. We won, no regrets. We just push forward from here."   
  
Sora nodded.   
  
"So. Where do we go?"   
  
Cid looked back, trying to be serious.  
  
"Andy's house." Cid looked away quickly, knowing everyone would have questions.  
  
"Andy's house?" Sora repeated.  
  
"Is that a planet?"   
  
"Yes. Actually. You'll see." Cid then walked up to the cockpit, and started the rountine to get to the new location.  
  
Squall sat silent, having his own questions, but keeping his mouth shut..   
  
"BRACE YOURSELF!" Cid yelled as the engine began to stall. Then the battle screams were heard as he rann towards the engine room, and then they all heard Cid's foot kick the engine. He then screamed in pain as he limped back towards the others. And then he fell back as the engine took off, everybody being pulled towards the back of the ship.  
  
It all turned white, and then they were there, right infront of the odd looking planet. It just seemed to be a massive house, with a few streets, and such.   
  
"Land there, Donald." Cid said.  
  
"Okaysh!" Donald brought the ship down in the middle of the street, an enormous boom erupted as kids scattered away back into there houses, and cars skidded to a stop. Cid glared at Donald for a moment, and Donald began to sweat.  
  
"Shorry!" Donald blurted, as he pushed himself past Cid and ran away screaming.   
  
"...?" Cid looked around confused, and then shrugged, as he gathered the others, and they headed towards the bay.   
  
"Ok. So, the plan is. We are here for a toy. Actually..A space man."  
  
"WHAT?!" Everyone exclaimed.  
  
"Hold it. Hear me out. His name is Buzz, he is a VERY big asset you our cause. You'll see. So here's the plan. There are no Heartless here, we can do whatever we want. So. Sora, Donald, and Goofy. You three will go in there."  
  
Cid pointed to the house right infront of them.  
  
"That is Andy's house. You must enter, run to the right and up the stars, and the first door on the right is Andy's room. You must find Buzz, and get out immediately."   
  
Sora seemed skeptical, but eventually gave in, Kairi and Riku on his mind the whole time. Finally, after what seemed like hours, Cid pushed Sora and company out of the Gummi ship, and closed the bay.   
  
"Hey!" Donald yelled as he was shoved off.  
  
Immediately, all the rest ran to the windows, and glared at them like children on the outside of a candy shop.   
  
"Eh. Let's just get this over with!" Sora tried to pep talk the rest as they walked to the front door of the suburban house.   
  
"Gwarsh. You think they will mind if we..Just..Come in?" Goofy questioned.  
  
"OF COURSCH NOT!" Donald yelled. Donald then slammed his wand into the handle of the door, as it broke off. He then kicked in the door all swat police like.  
  
A drop of sweat ran off the side of Sora's face as he watched Goofy and Donald raid the house.  
  
"Uh. Guys?" Sora questioned. But it was too late, Donald and Goofy were already throwing stuff around. Suddenly, a sharp hiss cut through the air. A cat then broke through the window, landing as glass scattered across the lawn. It then ran off.   
  
Goofy dashed to the door, and looked around for the cat. He then narrowed his eyes and walked back in. His dog instincts obviously got the best of him there. Lamps smashed on the floor, and papers flew into the air as Sora walked to the door.   
  
"Guys, go easy. We are just here for the toy. Besides, it's UPSTAIRS." Sora looked at them with that look that questioned their intelligence.   
  
"OH YEAH!" They yelled in unison, as they dashed up the stairs.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL!?" Andy's mom walked out of the kitchen, glaring at the mess in the living room.   
  
Sora looked around quickly, getting whip lash from the speed he was searching for Donald and Goofy. But to no avail, they had escaped up the stairs.  
  
"WHO ARE YOU?!" She yelled.  
  
"I--..Uh...I..." Sora then picked up a nearby book, throwing it at her, smacking her in the face.  
  
"OWW!" Andy's mom clutched her face in pain, as she fell back into the kitchen.  
  
Sora made his way to the stairs, and took them two at a time. He eventually reached the top, and saw Andy fighting with Donald for the little spaceman toy. He then looked to Goofy who was being attacked by Mr. Picasso, and Rex, and the RC car was ramming his foot. And many unknown toys latched onto his face, attempting to stop the insane duo. Sora then accidentally materialized the Keyblade, and Andy turned to look at the boy abit older then him with a sword of some sort.   
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Andy grasped his head, and dove through the three burgalars. Sora ran to see what he was doing, and Andy had tumbled down the stairs, taking no time to stand up. He then ran to the aid of his mother, and they both ran out quickly, failing to notice the gummi ship in the middle of the road.  
  
The toys were still attacking Goofy, some of them now running at Donald who held the Buzz figure.   
  
"GET THEM! THEY ARE TRYING TO STEAL BUZZ!" Rex then jumped at Donald and tried to bite Donald's toe.  
  
This all would have seemed like a good fight if you were as small as the toys were. Unfortunately, Sora and company were much, much bigger. Thus, it failed to be a action filled battle. The screams of the toys hardly made their way up to Sora, Donald, and especially, Goofy's ears. But Goofy did hear them better, since they were latched on to his face somehow.  
  
"ENOUGH!" Sora yelled. He then dashed through the toys, slapping them away with the Keyblade, most of them retreating under the bed.   
  
"I'LL SAVE YA BUZZ!" Woody bursted out from under the bed riding Bullseye, his horse, as they darted towards Donald. Woody was swinging a lasso.  
  
"I won't let you dow---   
  
Woody was cut short as a massive foot slammed into him and the horse, slamming them into a wall, and knocking them both out. The foot belonged to Goofy, as he stumbled around, trying to pull the toys off of his face.   
  
"GOLLY! GET THEM OFF DONALD!" Goofy pleaded.  
  
"SHTOP DROP AND ROLL!" Donald yelled.  
  
Sora shook his head in disgust, as he watched Donald and Goofy completely massacre the toys. Goofy fell ontop a good 5 of them, and rolled over the remaining as the ones latched to his face all eventually fell loose. Goofy then stood, and ran out with Donald, pulling Sora along.  
  
"LETSCH GET OUT OF HERE! THOSH TOYSH ARE CRAZCHY!" Donald blurted.  
  
From all the screaming of the Toys, Buzz's own voice couldn't be heard, as they run, they heard his pride.  
  
"You put me down this instant, or I will be forced to vaporize you!" Buzz yelled.  
  
Donald quirked a brow, and then looked down to the toy. The bay doors then opened to the Gummi ship, and they walked slowly on.  
  
"Ah FUEY!" Donald yelled, as he through the toy at Cid.   
  
"To infinite-AND BEYOND!" Buzz yelled as his pop out wings popped out.  
  
Cid quickly grabbed him, and shoved him in his pocket.  
  
"Good job guys. Now we need to head back to Wonderland, and get Buzz up to our size." Cid was already programming it into the computer.  
  
Donald looked around nervously, as he pulled a small jar out of his pocket.  
  
"No need Schid. I schnagged a bottle before we left." Donald then threw the bottle to Cid, and Cid caught it, and deleted what he had entered in the computer.  
  
"Wonderful." He then pulled the Buzz out of his pocket, who had began shooting his "Laser" in Cid's eye.  
  
"AH! Take this you scum!" Buzz began to laugh as he shot the red "laser" at Cid.   
  
Cid then hit the button, and Buzz's helmet repelled back.   
  
*GASP* "PUUUT...THAT....BAAAAAAAA...CCCCKKKK..DOWN!" Buzz thought he was dying without his mask.   
Cid shook his head slowly, and poured a small drop of the liquid into Buzz's gasping mouth.   
  
*COUGH* "WHAT IS THIS?! YOU ARE SICK!" Buzz was yelling. Suddenly, a white explosion took place, and the smoke slowly cleared. And standing there, was Buzz Lightyear in all his glory.   
  
"What the...? YOU ALL SHRUNK! AHh! NOW YOU WILL PAY!" Buzz then aimed his laser at Donald.  
  
"Mmmm. Roasted Duck. JUST HOW I LIKE IT!" Buzz then hit a button, and the cheesy laser cannon sounds started, as a flickering red light touched Donald's face. Donald shook his head slowly.  
  
"AH! TAKE THAT!" Buzz thought he was actually causing destruction.  
  
Cid slowly walked up, and slugged Buzz in his face, causing Buzz to pass out.  
  
"God. I hate doing that, but he needs REAL weapons. Let's get back to Pine Haven, and we'll meet Barret there, and fix Buzz up. Let's go!" Cid then dragged Buzz to an empty corner, and then ran off, and closed the bay to the Gummi ship. He then hit a few buttons, as the rest of them took their seats.  
  
Squall walked over to Yuffie, and the two other girls, and he sat down. Cloud coming up a bit after. Goofy, Donald, and Sora pulling out some cards and sitting at another empty table. Auron was up in the cockpit talking with Cid. And Buzz was passed out on the floor. The ship rose from Andy's world, and they flew off back towards Pine Haven. Hopefully, the Heartless hadn't broke through yet. 


	7. Spring Training

Chapter 7: Spring Training  
  
  
  
"Where am I?" Buzz spoke aloud, but he was by himself in a small room.  
  
"What the ..." He rolled off the side of the bed, landing on his knees, with a solid clunk. He then felt some extra weight on his right arm, and he rose his eyebrow, as he glared at the giant laser gun on his arm.   
  
"Where did this come from?" He aimed it at the door, and pushed a button, as a beam of red energy ejected towards the wall, and the wall exploded, exposing another empty room.   
  
He then let out a high pitched shrill, as he was suprised to see he had the capabilities to blow things up. The screaming continued as he thought about it more. He then dropped to his knees, and buried his face in his gloves.  
  
"Ahhh! The power!" He was overwhelmed.  
  
"What is going on here?!" Cid stepped through the smoking ruins of what used to be the wall.  
  
"Buzz... I see you found my little...Modifications. Or atleast, one of them." Cid blurted.   
  
Buzz then looked up, his whimpering drawing to a close.   
  
"What is this thing?!" Buzz shouted.  
  
"It's a REAL laser. But you got to pro---" Cid ducked quickly as Buzz fired a laser at his head. The top of the back wall exploded as Buzz stood up, an insane grin peeling across his face.   
  
"TAKE THIS SPACE SCUM!" Buzz then ran through the door way, and down the hall, firing his laser at will, the explosions erupting through the Eastwind.   
  
"I knew that was a bad idea..." Cid straightened himself, brushing off...  
  
"AHHHA!" Buzz ran past the door way into Cid's view again as he fired his lasers off again, and then out of view.   
  
Cid dashed off, avoiding the falling pipes and fire as Buzz quickly dashed towards the area the the supplies were in. Buzz finally came into view, just as a mysterious foot came out one of the gaps in the wall. It slammed into his head, and pushed him hard against the wall, knocking him out a second time. Yuffie then landed next to Buzz's body in a crouch. She eventually straightened up, wiping a bead of sweat off of her forehead.  
  
"Phew. He almost got to the storage." Yuffie muttered as she walked towards Cid. Buzz was moaning something or another in his unconciousness.  
  
"Thanks Yuffie. He probably would have destroyed all of our supples..."  
  
"Uh huh. Maybe we should take the real laser off." Yuffie suggested.  
  
"Yeah... Alright, help me get him back to the weapons room."  
  
Yuffie then took Buzz's legs, and Cid picked him up by the shoulders, and they made there way back to the room.  
  
  
  
"Phew! That was some job." Cid wiped the sweat away from his brow. He then checked his watch.  
  
"And it only took an hour.."  
  
Buzz lay still on the table, the real laser now hoisted against the wall, and Buzz's tiny little light back on his arm.  
  
"When he learns that we aren't the bad guys, we'll give him a ..sword...Or something."  
  
Yuffie nodded as she played with the massive shuriken that was in her hands.  
  
"Say. Where are we going now?" Yuffie asked.  
  
"We are going back to Pine Haven. I'm not sure if I can stay couped up in this ship for too long. Plus, we need to train, and get stronger."  
  
"What about the Colliseum?" Yuffie asked.  
  
"Me and Leon did really good! It's fun!" Yuffie's eyes were alot brighter.   
  
"Good idea. That's where we will go. "  
  
"YAY!" Yuffie exlclaimed.  
  
Cid looked a bit nervous at the sudden explosion of excitement Yuffie had. Well, Yuffie had grown up fighting. That was probably why she was so happy.  
  
"Hello." Auron was standing in the doorway.  
  
Cid turned around, and Yuffie looked to Auron.  
  
"Hey." Cid greeted.  
  
"Hiya!" Yuffie exlaimed.  
  
"What's up?" Cid then sat down next to Yuffie, as Auron walked up, taking a flask out of inside his coat.   
  
He uncapped it, and took a swig, and he shut his eyes tightly. And then he let out a relieving "Ah..."  
  
"Nothing really. Cloud and the rest are all playing some weird game. Donald, Goofy, and Sora are all in the cockpit."  
  
"Mm." Cid nodded.   
  
"Where are we going now?" Auron questioned.  
  
"We're going to the Colliseum!" Yuffie exclaimed. She then stood up, and skipped out the room, humming as she went.  
  
"Happy girl, isn't she?" Auron smiled.  
  
"Uh huh. She's only 16, and quite the fighter." Cid explained.  
  
Auron then sat down.   
  
"Do you think we have a chance?"  
  
"A chance against what?" Cid looked confused.  
  
"...The Heartless. What else?"  
  
"Ohh. I don't know. Maybe. We need to train. We are going to head back to The Colliseum with Phil and Hercules. We will train there. All of us."  
  
"Sounds like a plan." Auron smiled.   
  
"Well, i'll be getting back to the rest, you should come too."  
  
Cid nodded, and he stood, taking a small card from out of his pocket. Both of them then walked out the door.  
  
"Hold on." Cid asked.  
  
He then slid the card through a small panel on the door, and a clicking noise was heard.  
  
"Just as a precaution so Buzz doesn't somehow get up and out."  
  
"Oh. Alright." Auron said.  
  
The two walked down the lengthy corridor on their way to where the rest resided. Yuffie was already flirting with Squall, while Tifa and Aerith were fighting over Cloud.   
  
"..." Cloud was silent, eyes closed, his chin and hands resting on the hilt of his Buster Sword.  
  
Cid stopped, his radio beeping in as he motioned for Auron to continue. Auron stopped by to flirt with Tifa a bit. Cid smiled at Auron, and then walked back to a quiet area, as a weak radio signal came in.  
  
"Ci...T.s....S..h..er....Do...Help!..AURH!" the radio then cut out.  
  
"SHERA?! SHERA! GODDAMNIT SHERA RESPOND!" Cid screamed.  
  
"It's no use Cid." A deep voice rattled the ship. The others were all still a bit away from Cid, and couldn't hear anything that went on.  
  
Cid flipped around to face the person who had spoke.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL?!" Cid barked.  
  
  
The man was cloaked in full black, the only thing really showing were the red circles around his eyes that were piercing through the shadows.  
  
"Shera is dead. As you will be. All in time." The presence vanished, nothing left.  
  
"DEAD?! WHAT! YOU GET BACK HERE!" Cid's eyes glew with anger, as they quickly began to tear up. He dropped to his knees, clutching his head.  
  
"Goddamnit....Shera." His head sunk.  
  
  
  
"NO SHORA! NOT THAT WAY!" Donald quickly grabbed the controls away and started hitting buttons.  
  
"Donald! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE WE ARE GOING!" Sora soon tackled Donald out of the seat, and Goofy jumping in after for the heck of it.  
  
"YOU %#@$ING IDIOTS! IT'S ON AUTOPILOT!" Cid stormed through the doorway, pushing all three of them aside.   
  
Goofy's head was buried under Donald's arm, and Sora's hands were clenched around Donald's neck, but they all just glared at Cid at his rageful outburst.  
  
Cloud, Tifa, Aerith, and Yuffie all ran up to the doorway of the cockpit and yelled in unison.  
  
"CID'S BACK!"   
  
Cid quickly glared back, full of anger still.  
  
"Your goddamn right I am back. Get ready. We are gonna go train." And with that, Cid flipped a few buttons off, switching off the autopilot, and took the controls. Sora and the rest looked at Cid for a moment, knowing something was wrong. They all eased away casually.  
  
"NOW!" Cid growled as he slammed the warped button down. The engine began to clunk out again. Cid eyed at the warp button, and the engine started up just fine, as if it was scared of Cid. They warped out, and headed towards the Colliseum.   
  
  
The blackness overwhelmed the sky as Hercules rolled away from the black vortex that opened up in the ground. The 3 headed Cerebrus was still spitting out the darkness, but he didn't even realize it. The vortex's were appearing all around him, and soon, they surrounded him, and shot up on all sides. He narrowed his eyes, not sure if the Cerebrus would overcome.  
  
"C'mon Hercules! Take it out!" Phil yelled from the safety of the cage.  
  
"Um. I'm a bit busy here Phil. Give me a second." Hercules spoke nonchalantly.  
  
The Cerebrus then growled like it was posessed and dashed towards Hercules, it's footsteps shaking the ground itself.  
  
"NOT THIS TIME CEREBRUS!" Hercules leaped from behind the wall of Dark Fire, and snatched at the middle head's mouth, holding it shut. He then hoisted himself on the neck and pulled a rope from his right side. It was a rope Zeus had given him, unbreakable. Hercules then tied it to the furthest left head's neck, and leaped over the furthest right neck, swinging below the three. He then swung all the way back up to the left head, and pulled it tight, yanking all three heads together. There heads were stuck together, and immobile.   
  
Hercules then slide down the dog head, and glared up, smirking.  
  
"I told you you wouldn't win this time." Hercules taunted.  
  
Cerebrus whimpered, as he glared at Hercules turn away and walk to a fallen pillar. After a few moments, Hercules was again facing the Cerebrus, the pillar balanced easily in his hands.   
  
"Night." and with that, Hercules swung the pillar with unbelievable strength, smashing it into the middle head of the Cerebrus, knocking it out of the Colliseum.  
  
Moments later, the gates to the Arena opened, Sora leading the whole crew. Goofy and Donald were directly behind, Cid, Yuffie, Cloud, Squall, Aerith, Tifa, and Auron all following closely. Yuffie, Squall, and Cloud all ran up to Phil, and began making preperations for their registration for the next cup.   
  
"So Phil. When's the next cup?" Yuffie questioned playfully, knowing Phil's arrangements were all top secret.  
  
"I'm not telling." Phil crossed his arms, and looked away closing his eyes.  
  
"C'mon Phil. I know you want to tell us." Squall poked at Phil's arms.  
  
"Yeah Phil. C'mon." Cloud pleaded.  
  
"Here's the '411' like you kids like to call it." Phil teased.  
  
They all raised their eyebrow at him.  
  
"Hmph. Well. Anyways. Cid told me you all were coming to train." He then mumbled.  
  
"...for three years." Phil said lowly.  
  
"WHAT?!" Everyone screamed, except for Cid and Auron.  
  
Auron, Aerith, Tifa, and Cid all made their way to the stands where they sat, and set up random things to produce shade. Cid was dragging Buzz who was still sleeping by a rope tied around his ankles. Cid then turned around, hearing the conversation between Phil and the others.  
  
"Yes, Goddamnit! THREE YEARS?! WHO GIVES A ##$% YOU %#%$# PIECES OF #@@$!!!! THIS IS FOR YOUR OWN GODDAMN GOOD!" Cid stormed off, Shera still on his mind as he kicked the doors through, leaving Buzz sleeping on the ground.  
  
"....What's the matter with Cid?" Cloud questioned.   
  
Squall shrugged.  
  
"Who knows?"  
  
Yuffie was staring at Squall, dreamily. Squall looked over to her, and raised a brow.  
  
"Yuffie? You ok?"  
  
"Uh huh.." She sighed.   
  
"Uh..Ok.." Squall looked back and forth confused.  
  
Cloud snickered, as he walked away, Phil still not talking.  
  
Squall grinned at Yuffie.  
  
"Don't let them know.." Squall hinted.  
  
"OOPS!" Yuffie put her hand over her mouth.   
  
"I forgot Cloud doesn't know about...Us.." Yuffie grinned.  
  
"Yup." Squall walked to Yuffie, putting his arm around her, as they walked over to the rest.  
  
Phil then finally opened his eyes, realizing they all had left him, and he dropped down from the stands.  
  
"Hey! Wait for me!" Phil ran off after them.  
  
Sora then looked to Buzz who was sleeping. He looked back to Donald and Goofy who were talking to Hercules and the rest.. He then edged his way over to him, and untied the knot that held his feet together. He then knelt down and stared at the space man.   
  
"...Weird."   
  
"HAH!" Buzz flipped up quickly, only to trip on his own feet, and fall on his face.  
  
"uhh.." Buzz moaned.  
  
"...?!" Sora jumped back, and then stared at Buzz.  
  
"Buzz. We aren't the enemy, we are the friends. You'll get to fight soon, just hold your horses."  
  
Buzz was shocked, and then he stood, nodding.   
  
"Ah. So you are part of the Galactic Peace Core as well?"  
  
"The whatta hunta?" Sora then shrugged.  
  
"Yeah, whatever."  
  
"Good to meet you comrade." Buzz embraced Sora, and patted him on the back.  
  
Sora's hands were left loosely at his sides, as his eyes looked to the others who were all pointing and laughing.  
  
Buzz then released Sora, patting him on the shoulder. He then turned around, and his eyes glowed.  
  
"UH! THESE ARE ALL MY COMRADES TOO?! YIPEE!!" Buzz then chased them all down, hugging every last one except for Cid, who was still outside.  
  
Phil walked to the cage, and hit a button, as the cage slide up. Hercules waved goodbye, and exited through the gates. Phil then dashed off after Hercules.  
  
"HAVE FUN!" Phil locked the doors, as the growls of the Heartless began to pour out of the cage.  
  
"Uh oh.." Donald mumbled.  
  
The Heartless all poured out, there had to be thousands. All screaming, and slashing at the air.  
  
Buzz then turned around, his face turning a white.  
  
"AHHH!" He jumped back behind Sora, who materialized the Keyblade in his hands.  
  
"Time to get to work guys."   
  
Cloud, and Squall nodded, Yuffie already throwing multiple shurikens through the river of Heartless.  
  
Auron sat calmly, his sword resting on his shoulder.  
  
"Hmph." He then brought the sword down half way through and down one of the Heartless. It then exploded.  
  
Aerith was already running through her spells, and Tifa had tackled some heartless, and was pummeling it with fists of fury. Cloud and Squall were fighting back to back, and Donald and Goofy were doing the same. Sora already had destroyed many, but the numbers were overwhelming.  
  
"This oughtta be interesting!" Auron yelled to the others.  
  
The training would go on for three years, as the crew got stronger, the Heartless would as well.  
  
  
Outside, Cid sat on the end of the dock where all the ships were parked. He held in his hands a picture of Shera, as he clutched his spear, and puffed on a fat cigar.  
  
"I'll get you back Shera. I promise." He then stood, and walked back to the Colliseum to join the training. Three years was a long time he thought, but he hoped it would be enough. 


	8. The Return

Chapter 8: The Return  
  
  
It had been 3 years and some odd months since the last time he saw Sora. He was beginning to forget what his best friend looked like. And that hurt the worst. He had somehow ended up on a massive continent. Wandering the hills at night, hoping to find somewhere that was familiar.  
  
"Midgar." He mumbled as he looked around the very urbanized area. There seemed to be no one around, and the rain was coming in like hail. He pulled the black hood over his head, in an attempt to retain his train of thought.  
  
The puddles seemed to be deepening with each foot he overcame. He then stopped infront of a large building, a screen placed up high. It was showing some odd music video.   
  
"Where is everyone?" he spoke to himself. He then heard the noise he had become all too familiar with as he battled his way from one city to another. The sound of the Heartless being spewed out of the black hole. The ground under him seemed to sway and bubble as tons of skinny lines began to protrude from the blackness. The faces themselves slowly came fully into view. All of them seemed to be on the same lift. They all were coming out at the same time. And there were tons of them.  
  
"Hmph." Before he could move, there was a sea of the black Heartless surrounding him. Screaming, and gurgling noises still keeping him in check. They all were slashing at each other, but eyeing the one who was cloaked in black. Some were pointing to him, and still speaking in their tongue.  
  
"To make it easier for you. The name's Riku." He teased.  
  
The blackness grew, and more Heartless began screaming louder. Riku shook his head, his ears ringing. He then put his hands out, and concentrated for a moment, two steel Keyblades appearing in each hand. The handle was cold, and he slid back, gripping them tightly, as he put the blades together, forming an X at his side. He then went into deep thought, communicating with his "other" as he liked to call it. Or his split side. Suddenly, a heart began to encircle him. It was glowing, and then when the two ends met, it shot up a blinding light. Riku closed his eyes, already knowing what would happen, as he thought his alter ego away. The light began to grow more powerful, and then it exploded. Riku crouched, feeling the pressure from the outside. Everything all slurred into one gigantic noise, for he could not even hear the Heartless' screams.   
  
Moments later, which may have been hours, or even days, he opened his eyes. He was still gripping the keyblades tightly, and he looked around, still in his crouch. He then stood up straightly, and he looked at the emptied lot. If he hadn't known better, he wouldn't have been able to tell there had even be a scuffle.   
  
"Serves them right." Riku dematerialized the blades, and he threw the hood back off of his head. He then made his way to the closest inn, and realized he wouldn't be seeing Sora here.  
  
"Soon Sora..Soon." He pushed open the doors, and they closed quietly behind him.  
  
  
Meanwhile... Back at the Colliseum.  
  
  
"Do you think they will be finished soon?" Phil questioned as Hercules returned from the arena.  
  
"I've been waiting for 3 years to see what is going on. For Pete's sake! It is my ARENA!"  
  
"They are recooperating. They have been fighting almost completely nonstop for 3 years." Hercules explained.  
  
"Hmph. Well, I have money to make, and tournaments to run. But if it's for the good of the existence of man, then so be it." Phil dropped down from his chairs, and walked to the main gates to congratulate the others on their extensive training. Hercules followed closely.   
  
"So, how was the training?" Phil asked, and then looked up, to see what seemed to be a new guy.  
  
He stood tall, much taller then what Sora used to be. He had a tattered white undershirt, almost completely stained with blood. His hair was long, very long, and shaggy. It was a dirty blonde. His eyes seem to be the most important thing about him. They were a bright blue, but showed tons of experience. He was a little rough around the edges. Like a beard was beginning to sprout. He wore no shoes, and his red shorts were also tattered. They seemed to have been modidified a bit to fit his size. He held the same Keyblade Sora had only 3 years ago, but much dirtier. He then spoke, his voice not deathly low, but it was fairly deep.  
  
"Phil!" He exclaimed.  
  
"Eh?" Phil questioned.  
  
"Who are you. I've never seen you before." Phil eyed at the stranger.  
  
"...?! It's me! SORA!" Sora grinned.  
  
"SORA?! WHAT THE HELL?!" Phil then cupped his hands over his mouth.  
  
"Yup." Sora grinned, and then he turned around to face all the rest. Most of them were collapsed on the stands. Aerith was going around tending to their medical needs. Donald was beginning to look scruffy, and Goofy smelled wicked. Cloud and Squall won for the most Heartless kill, or rather...Would have. If not for Buzz. After Buzz got over his fear of the Heartless, he quickly rocketed to the top when Cid brought in the Laser gun. Ah, how excited Buzz was when he finally was using it for the good. Yuffie, Auron and Sora were pretty close in their kills of Heartless. Tifa and Donald and Goofy all had eventually teamed up. Then there was Cid, who was killing a hefty amount himself, but he was usually in the safe zone, AKA the stands, talking with Aerith about Shera, or plotting their course. Who ever knew so much death could reign down from the blow of a mop? For that is what Cid wielded.   
  
They thanked Phil and Hercules for letting them train, Buzz seeming extra grateful. He crushed Phil with his love for what seemed like hours.  
  
"Thank you my goat..Horned...Friend..Thing.." Buzz patted him on the back, and then waved at Hercules as he chased to catch up with the others.  
  
After a bit of relaxing and cleaning up on the ship, they all got in a change of clothes. Sora seemed to be lacking a change, as he sat in his ripped up shorts, and now shirtless. It was only logical to throw away the tattered, and bloodstained shirt.   
  
"Sora? We all made you something back at Pine Haven." Cid left for a moment and he then returned with a chest.   
  
"Huh? What's this?" Sora was playing with his hair.  
  
"It's a present." Everyone stood behind Cid and watched as Sora knelt forward to open it.   
  
He flipped the switch, his eyebrow raising a bit. Buzz then walked behind Sora, trying to see what it was.  
  
"Oh! Oh! What is it Sora?!" Buzz was almost screaming.  
  
"Shhh.." Sora pleaded. He then reached down, and pulled out a dark gray cloak. He then dug deeper, and he found a weird jacket..Shirt...Thing. It had gold buttons going down the middle, and it had a weird collar that was straight up, and went around his whole neck. It was black, and gray, and as Sora put it.  
  
"This is totally sweet!" Sora held it up, and then he realized he also had a cloak.   
  
"Holy crap." He then found some boots, and then he found the charcoal colored pants. It was slightly baggy, but not an annoyance. He then found underwear, boxers, and socks. He grinned, and he dashed off, forgetting to thank them for the moment.  
  
Minutes later he walked out. The pants looked extremely fitting for his new look. He shirt also fit everything. He didn't button the collar, he just let it be. The cloak was pulled over his head, casting a shadow over his face, only the tip of his nose, and some of his mouth able to be seen. His hair drooped down the sides of his face. He then threw the cloak off, and grinned at them all as the cloak floated back.   
  
"YEAH! AWESOME! THANKS YOU GUYS!" Sora winked, and gave them the thumbs up. They all laughed, but Buzz was still infatuated with his attire.  
  
"Do you think I could get something like that too?" Buzz pleaded.  
  
They all were quiet, and then they shook their head slowly. Then they all erupted in laughter, one of the only happy moments they've all had.  
  
Cid then calmed down, and spoke.  
  
"I have come up with a plan in the three years. We will split into two groups. Since King Mickey and Riku are no longer together, we will find them in seperate groups. Sora. You will search for Riku. Then another group will search for King Mickey. King Mickey is in much more danger, and thus, he requires more people. Unfortunately...Donald and Goofy."  
  
Cid looked to the two.  
  
"Sora is now 17. We all witnessed it in the Arena. He no longer needs anyone to accompany him. And because you know the King better then the rest of us, I'd have to say you leave to find Mickey..."  
  
Everyone grew silent and Sora looked to Goofy and Donald with sympathetic eyes. Goofy's eyes were already welling up, and Donald was silent.   
  
"But Shid. We hav--  
  
"I know, but it's the only way Donald." Cid looked at the ground.  
  
Donald then dropped his head, and he nodded, still sighing.  
  
"...Do you think we'll ever see each other again, Sora?" Goofy questioned.  
  
"OF COURSE GOOFY! YOU GUYS ARE MY BEST FRIENDS! WE WILL ALWAYS BE TOGETHER!" Sora yelled, as he did the hand gestures.   
  
Goofy nodded, and Donald did the same. Then they ran and hugged Sora, all talking about how much they'll miss one another.  
  
"Yeah, I'll miss you guys too." Sora stepped back.  
  
"But I have to find Riku." A tear rolled down his cheek, and he wiped it away quickly. Cid then walked to the front of the ship, and tapped in a few buttons on a communicator thing. He then walked back to the front, and he smiled.  
  
"We need to leave as soon as possible. Sora, who are you going to take with you?" Cid stood waiting.  
  
"...Leon and Cloud..." Sora smiled, still wanting to pick Goofy and Donald.  
  
"Call me Squall.." Squall spoke. Squall then looked to Yuffie, who already was looking at the ground. He knew he couldn't do anything for her. He then walked to her, and kissed her on her forehead and then walked over to Cloud quietly.  
  
Everyone realized that Cid had finally gotten over his problem, and all of them nodded. Cloud and Squall stepped behind Sora, and looked to the rest. Goofy and Donald couldn't help but feel jealous of Squall and Cloud.  
  
"By the way, Sora. I made you your own Gummi ship, since your 17 now and whatnot. It's outside, and it has keyed in on Destiny Island. So, you should be able to get there easy."  
  
Cid had never told anyone what had happened before they went into the Colliseum except Aerith. They took a liking to one another and spent alot of time together. Everyone had their suspisions but no one ever said anything.   
  
"Ok..Thank you Cid. For everything.." Sora smiled at them, saying goodbye to Yuffie, Aerith, Auron, Buzz, and Cid. He asked for Donald and Goofy to follow him to his ship.  
  
Outside they found the "Gambit 7". Cid had painted the name in a sweet style across both sides. It was alot smaller then Cid's beast, but it looked big enough for the three. Cloud and Squall were carrying bags, and weapons, and food into the bay.   
  
"Donald..Goofy... Thank you.. Thank you SO much." Sora dropped his head, not wanting to go without them.  
  
"Shora..We'll shee each other again." Donald patted Sora on his shoulder.  
  
"Gwarsh! YOUR DARN RIGHT!" Goofy smiled.  
  
"I know. But, it'll be weird without you guys. Ever since the first day in Traverse Town, you guys have been here with me. I'll miss you while we're seperated..." Sora felt like crying, but he was 17 now. While in the Arena, he didn't even have time to remember how old he was. It felt like he had just skipped from 14 to 17. It was weird. He had missed out on 15 and 16. Never to return. But it was one of those things he had to do.   
  
Sora then gave a weak smile, holding back the tears, and he stepped into the bay, walking up.  
  
"WAIT! SHORA!" Donald ran up holding something wrapped up in a cloth.   
  
"HERE! Itsh a gift from ush." Donald held out the present.  
  
Sora raised a brow, and then he reached out and took the present. He looked at it for a moment and then carefully took off the cloth. It blazed with light when his eyes first lay upon it. It was a finely crafted keyblade. It was almost all black, save little lines that were designed into it. All the lines eventually made a Heart with thorns around it. And that was in silver. The handle was cold, but fulfilling. It was the best keyblade he had ever seen. He had to stop himself from drooling. He then looked up to Donald and Goofy who were both smiling. He then ran down and tackled them playfully.   
  
"I LOVE YOU GUYS! I'LL MISS YOU!" He got up before they could say anything. He ran into the ship with his new Keyblade, not wanting to turn to look at them.  
  
"BYE SHORA!!" Donald yelled.  
  
"WE'LL MISS YOU!" Goofy yelled.  
  
Sora hit the button to close the bay as a tear rolled off of his cheek.  
  
"I'll miss you too." he spoke softly to himself. Cloud and Squall were already buckled in, and Sora walked to the pilots seat, and sat down.  
  
"I hope you two are ready." 


End file.
